Pillow Talk
by harleyquinn990
Summary: Clint panics during a nightmare and Bruce comforts him. Fluff ensues with a whole lotta commitment. Hulkeye fluff


**_Wow! Something other than But a Family All the Same! Amazing, right? _**

**_Can't take all the credit for this one, written with a wonderful partner who asked me to publish it! _**

* * *

Bruce kept the book he was reading open with one of his hands, as his other carded it's fingers through the sleeping archer's short hair. It was nice to actually see Clint asleep rather than being in the training room trying to avoid resting. Slowly, he closed the book, setting it onto a table with his glasses and glancing over at the other. A small smile tugged at his lips as he scooted closer, wrapping an arm around him, slowly drifting off to his own dreamless sleep. But the doctor was quickly woken by quiet whimpers, undoubtedly coming from Clint. "Hey... Hey.. It's alright.." His tone was soft, trying to soothe the other, but he knew how Clint was; there was no stopping him until he snapped out of his terrified state.

Clint whimpered again and gripped the mattress's sheets. His head was was resting peacefully on the bed next to the scientist when he fell asleep, eventually the harmless dreams turning into the common nightmare. It was just him, alone in claustrophobic space of a collapsed building. Of course someone had to combine the only physical things the archer was afraid of. Fire, and closed tight spaces. "Help," He mumbled in his sleep, the dream still raging on where he was trapped, so hot to the point where it felt like he was melting. The fire was closing in, more wooden posts falling. He couldn't touch anything or it burn off the skin. He started hyperventilating. Clawing at anything that'll help him get out.

Bruce blinked a few times, trying to clear the blurriness from his eyes as he sat up, turning on the light that sat on the bed side table. "Clint... Hey... It's okay..." Hesitantly, he reached out, taking on of the archer's hands into his own and gripping to it tightly, hopping it would some how rip his from the night terror that was consuming his mind. "Shh.. It's okay... Can you hear me? It'll be alright..." His words were gentle as he spoke, lowering his head to brush his lips against the other's ear. "I've got you..." He murmured, not sure if Clint could even hear him.

Clint flinched violently out of the dream and into consciousness. He ripped away from Bruce and off the bed, stumbling before falling onto the floor. He backed away to the wall, eyes frantically scanning the room for a sign that he wasn't going to die. The blond's chest rose and fell rapidly, trying to keep up with his heart. He landed his gaze on Bruce and almost collapsed in relief. "Bruce..."

The brunette pulled away as if he had been burnt when Clint tried to escape, knowing that if he were keep a hold on him things might end badly. He watched the other for a moment after he had hit the floor, not moving an inch, just keeping his gaze fixed on Clint. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he heard the other say his name, thankful that he wasn't as frantic a few minutes before. Carefully, Bruce moved to the edge of the bed, letting his feet touch the floor and extending a hand out for Clint to take. "Hey... Are you alright?" He asked quietly, offering a soft smile to the panicked other. "It's alright, Clint. You're okay..."

He swallowed thickly, reaching out the grasp Bruce's hand tightly. Clint always felt weaker, after a dream. Like it drained all his energy with fear and adrenaline. He clung to Bruce's hand and pulled himself closer to him, resting his head on the scientists knees. "Freckles..." He started, sounding ashamed of being panicked like a child. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Bruce smiled sympatheticly, pulling Clint up and tugging him close. "Don't be sorry... It's fine." He promised. Bruce knew what it was like to have night terrors, he was no stranger to them that was for sure. And he'd learned a few things about helping Clint after he'd woken up from a rather bad one. "It's okay, don't worry about it..." A small smile played at his features at the nickname Clint only called him. It was odd really, no had ever notice the freckles on his face until Clint had shown up. "Do you want to tell me about it...?" He mumbled, letting The archer hold his hand tightly, giving it a small squeeze.

Clint nuzzled closer to Bruce, happy to keep the loving contact. He sighed and pulled his knees up near his chest. "The one from London.." He started softly. "Where we thought Hydra planted bombs, and one blew when I was in the basement." He shuddered at the memory. "With the fire and the crawl space..."

Bruce sat there not saying anything for awhile, just letting Clint speak. "Shh," slowly, he brought his other hand up as he felt the archer shudder, carefully running his fingers through the other's hair, hoping it would comfort him in some way. "That's not going to happen to you again. Jesus, that was such a nightmare." Thought of Clint hooked up to machines, and sleeping in hospitals every night for two months raced trough his mind as he held the other close. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to you," he smiled gently, looking down at Clint.

Clint leaned further into Bruce's touch. He kept the grip on his hand tight as they made their way to sit fully on the bed. They stayed silent for a few moments, Clint taking comfort in Bruce's hand running through his hair. It was reassuring, with his oddly calming smell of walnut and coffee. Why Bruce smelled like that, Clint had no idea. But it was nice and familiar. "Since when did you have to look after me?" He chuckled after a while.

Bruce snorted, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to Clint's forehead, "Since the day I fell in love with you. Wait, is that too sappy?" He teased, smiling at the way the other held his hand. It was nice just knowing Clint was there, and he was... Okay, and no one was going to take him away. "No, really... You're mine now, so I've gotta watch after you." Flashing a quick smile, he gave Clint's hand a squeeze. "Got to keep you safe."

"I will always keep you safe too, Freckles." He said seriously, remembering the time General Ross thought it'd be a good idea to experiment on him. He saddened at the week he went without him, thinking he lost the man he loved more than anything. "And you're always too sappy. " Clint giggled happily and pulled them down to lay next to each other, hand still connected. "I think _I_ fell in love first, though..." He smiled, squeezing the hand right on back. "Remember? I would bring you coffee everyday in the lab until you took the hint. But instead you finally told me you like tea. And you even did it politely. And then we'd talk and talk until I'd eventually break something on accident, and wouldn't even get mad at me." He retold the story dreamily.

Bruce chuckled lightly, not surprised that Clint remembered 'their' story. "No no, I remember Falling in love first," he replied, still keeping his grip on Clint's hand. "If I remember correctly, I would stay up all night long trying to decide what to wear the next day when you came into the lab. I'd even rehearsed what I was going to say." Offering a smile, he brushed his lips against the tip of The other's nose, happy that Clint was being... Well, he was being _Clint_. "But if you want to get technical you probably did fall in love first. What can I say? I'm a charmer," he grinned, watching Clint with big brown eyes.

Clint smiled widely and shuffled to press their foreheads together. "Well, rest assured that you impressed me everyday with your outfits of choice." He chuckled, almost getting lost in the chocolate river of the other's eyes. That might be Clint's favorite thing about Bruce's body, not that below the belt wasn't amazing, but...God, he stare into those eye for eternity. "And of course I fell in love first, you wouldn't fall in love with you?" He teased. "And how I was completely nervous about asking you on that date.." The blond almost giggled again, it was such a happy time. He squeezed Bruce's hand again, wrapping his around the other one, too.

A grin split his face as they leaned their foreheads on one another. "Honestly, when you asked me to dinner, your hands were shaking. Hell, your entire face was bright red. But I found it incredibly attractive." He smiled, laughing quietly as he head the archer... Giggle really. That was the best word to describe his laugh. "I'm just glad you finally asked, god, I'd never seen someone so nervous. And I loved it," he smiled brightly, shifting his head ever so slightly to press their lips together for a moment. "I love you so much, y'know that?"

Clint chuckled out of his own embarrassment. Master assassin, faced thousands of enemies and monsters and aliens. But a complete nervous wreck when it came to asking someone to dinner. He leaned into the kiss, feeling completely safe and loved whenever he was with Bruce. "I love you so much too, Freckles." He whispered against his lips. "I am so glad I asked you, no matter how nervous I was..."

He smiled at the closeness, keeping his hands connected with Clint's. Bruce let his eyes fall shut as he listened to the other, smiling widely. "I don't know what I would do without you." He replied, chuckling quietly and kissing Clint once more. Gently, he gave the archer's hands another squeeze, "You're too good to me, Clint Barton."

Clint kept kissing him back, a little longer each time. He smiled softly when Bruce's eyes closed, like he was lulling him to sleep. He ran his thumbs over Bruce's palms in a soothing gesture. "You know I'd be lost without you too, Freckles...You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." The archer kept watching over him lovingly, and he meant those words. Clint was in such a bad place when they met. Phil had just died, he had just killed his own men. Men with families and lives and were only doing they're job. He met Bruce, and the man helped him out that dark place. He could never repay him.

Bruce smiled warmly, lazily opening one of his eyes to look at Clint. "Same goes for you. I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." And that was true, too. When Ross had wanted to take him back into his 'Hulk Busters' unit, and experiment on him, Clint wouldn't have it. Even if they weren't dating at the time, Bruce couldn't help but fall in love with him. His hero. Carefully, he leaned forward resting his head in the crook of Clint's neck, pressing soft kiss to the skin with a sigh. "Please don't leave me... Alright? That's all I'm asking." He was so used to good things leaving his life and he knew Clint would never go, but sometimes he just needed to hear him.

Clint let his eyes sadden at the memories. He was so nervous about losing Bruce that week he was gone. They were already just close friends, and helped him. He was not losing the only constant in his life because some crazy douchebag that only wanted war in the world. "I will never leave you Bruce." The words had almost hurt him. How could Bruce ever think he would just leave? Even if he wanted to, Clint wouldn't be able to, he was just too important to him. He rested his head on the top of Bruce's. "I can't. As long as you promise you won't do the same. I can't lose you." He released the brunet's hands to wrap his own arms around the man's waist. "I love you too much."

Bruce smiled, his eyes closing for another brief moment. "I won't. I promise... I couldn't possibly leave you. You mean the world to me, Clint.. And I don't know what I would do without you. I'd.. I'd be lost without you. Just like I was before." He pressed another kiss to the other's lips as he felt his arms snake around his own waist. "I love you so much. I couldn't leave you even if I tried, I'll always come back to you." He promised, whispering into Clint's ear. "And I will always love you."

Clint almost felt like crying when Bruce told him that. It wasn't a rare thing, them saying those words. But it was just the pure, 110% true love Bruce was giving him made the archer so emotional. "I hope you know I feel the exact same way, Bruce.." He said, choked. He kissed the other's whole face in return, making sure it lasted long on the lips. "I can't..even find the words that fit perfectly...I just can't loose you. I will always need you and love you and can never ever stop. I don't care if it's sappy and stupid. I love you, Bruce Banner. More than anything I ever thought I could."

Bruce smiled, bringing his hand up to cup the side of Clint's face, his thumb brushing over his cheek bone as he leaned into the kiss. A small, breathy laugh huffed from his nose as he listened to Clint. "I love you too. Please don't cry. I'll start crying and then it'll end up really badly," he smiled, giving Clint another kiss before leaning his head back in the crook of the other's neck. They were silent for a moment until Bruce finally whispered something into Clint's ear. "Lets get married." He was so quiet that if they hadn't been so close Clint wouldn't have been able to hear him. "Marry me."

Clint laughed but and tried to push back tears. The blond's jaw dropped and he wiggled down to face Bruce fully. "Really?" He asked with the happiest, widest smile he could possibly have on. Tears really started flowing. "Yes! Yes, yes. A million times yes." He laughed and cried at the same time he was so happy. Clint pressed into him for another deep kiss. "Of course I will marry you, Bruce Banner. I wouldn't rather ever do anything else."

Bruce smiled widely, practically laughing as Clint kissed him. "You're such a dork," he mumbled, pulling away just to look at Clint. Taking in everything. The way his hair looked, the color of his eyes, what he smelled like, he wanted to take everything to memory. "I love you so much, ,Clint. And I wouldn't be happier with anyone else than you... You-You complete me to be honest." He smiled broadly, leaning into another kiss with the archer. His archer.

"I don't care." Clint breathed and shook his head. "I don't care if I am the biggest dork in the world, you're getting married to that dork!" He laughed and kept crying. It would be embarrassing, if he wasn't so happy. Bruce was just so perfect, and this moment was perfect, and everything was perfect. He couldn't ask for anything else. "I love you so much Bruce, so, _so_ much." He squeezed the scientist closer to his chest. "And you know I can't live without you being my better half." He pressed yet kiss to his lips.

Now Bruce was his Freckles, and he was his archer.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this little one shot! _**

**_Favorite if you really like it, review it if you're kind! It would be so awesome if you really spoke your mind!_**


End file.
